Dream Of Zelda
by MagicalMe007
Summary: What happens when you get a greedy princess who wants love but a man who doesn't want her? You get one crazy messed up tale!


ゼルだの伝説:夢のゼルだ　

Once in the fair land of Hyrule after the dark king had been slain there lived a gorgeous princess by the name of Zelda. She was fair and well liked by the hero and the rest of her people. But there was one thing the princess wanted more than to be loved by her fellow citizens and that was to find true love.

Day after day she would think about it constantly letting the sweet thoughts fill her head to the brim with wonder of who she might love. Could she love the hero – he did love her back but he had never told him that she loved him and she never will. True Link was a nice man but she just wanted to be friends. She wanted a fine man who was good with women and politics. A man of a bit more stature then the short-end hero. But for now she would be left lonely.

Zelda awoke one day with a startle as she had snapped out her dream that she was having. She dreamt of meeting again with the Dark Lord Ganondorf once more but not for fighting – but for the one thing she desired. Zelda found it odd to have such a distasteful dream thus she brushed it off as she forced herself to get up and get dressed on the fine morning with the sun shimmering in the window as it hit the sunlight shined on the floor with ease.

Downstairs she greeted her father in the dining hall as she sat for daily on schedule breakfast. The hero Link had joined them on this morning as a treat for saving the kingdom once more. He smiled at the princess as she sat across from him. She smiled warmly greeting him as expected of her. There sat in front of them were well-done, moist pancakes. The three of them sat gleefully eating as they pleased. Soon they all finished. Link invited Zelda for a nice day at Lake Hylia – she agreed in need of wanting a day outside of the castle. Thus the two of them packed food for the long trip and headed off on Epona.

While riding through vast Hyrule field Zelda's eyes spied on dead Ganondorf who stood still having the master sword lodged in him. She wondered if he really was dead this time.

"Don't worry Zelda – he won't ever bother us again." Link smiled back at her as she held onto him trying not to fall off the horse from moving too much.

"It's not that I'm worried about….." Zelda returned her thoughts to her dream she had the previous night. She wondered now if it was a sign of his return. Link only bothered to ignore her comment. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the day. And off with their adventure they went.

Months passed and Zelda wondered more and more about Ganondorf and the dream. She wanted answers of why it occurred to her and not someone else. She wanted to ask the man himself of why this dream became more elaborate and reoccurring. It annoyed her thus she set off one night to try and get answers from the dead man.

She got off the white stallion as she approached him still standing after almost 2 years of him being rid from the world. She hesitated as she peered approached him and his lifeless eyes gazed into nothing. Zelda wondered if this was really the right thing. But then she thought maybe if she could bring him into the world she must have the power to be able to put him back out of it. So by the power of the Triforce she brang him back to life out of her own greed for answers.

A light resonated from his hand as the triforce of power stirred once again in him. She pulled the master sword out of him – making sure that he could return but she knew that she would be punished for her deed if anyone found out about it. He finally took a breath as he now tried to focus being better than he was before.

His eyes soon zoomed in on Zelda as she bore her robe. He smirked. Zelda trembled under his heavy glare.

"What are you doing here princess – shouldn't you be in your bed asleep like a little girl should." Ganondorf was quite snarky at the princess.

"Is this the thanks I get for bringing you back into this world!?" Zelda was furious for such rude behaviour he was giving her.

"Heh well then thank you – but what is it you want in return then? You wouldn't bring back the world's most powerful and feared for nothing…"Ganondorf laughed slightly to his amusement of Zelda and her strange ways for a princess.

"I-I want to know why I am having dreams of me and you?" Zelda shied away from his eyes.

"Heh heh me and you – in what situation may I ask?"

"In love."

"HA! In love! You got to be joking - me and you?! Well princess what is it that made you think of that?"

"But I was hoping… that maybe you could help me instead of mock me…"

"Why should I?"

"I put you back in this world – it's the least you can do."

"Fine. I'll answer those questions of why it's in your head. Because you want it." Ganondorf was amused by his smart remarks. Zelda on the other hand was disgusted at him for saying such a thing – even to a princess.

"I-I do not!" Zelda was embarrassed.

"Yes you do – why else would you dream of me – too bad I don't dream of you though! You're not my type – heh nice try though." Ganondorf remained blunt towards her not giving her any sympathy or empathy.

"Why who do you have already." Zelda's eyes became sharp with every word.

"A pretty girl… much prettier than you! Ah... I love her so much." Ganondorf was a bit love struck as he finally cracked a good smile. But to Zelda it seemed like some sort of messed up smirk that spread from cheek to cheek.

"Well then – go find her! I certainly don't want your filthy body!" Zelda was furious at him for being more useless to her than she could ever think possible.

"Fine if you insist!" And with that Ganondorf disappeared into tiny black squares as they zoomed into the twilight realm. Zelda was left alone again.

She for the first time in her life she now began to take what he had said seriously. Maybe he was right maybe she did have feelings for him. But then she was let down by the other half of what he said – having another girl to love. She began to cry realizing the sad truth as she climbed back onto her horse and rode away into the darkness.

~meanwhile~

Ganondorf knocked on the door of a mighty palace that held his heartbeat in check as he waited impatiently but excitedly for someone to answer. Finally the door opened. And a young Twili woman had opened the door. She was pretty covered in black and pale blue as she stood before him peering into his eyes. The green markings glowed on her body.

"Ganondorf? Is it really you?" She was amazed to see him still alive and right before her eyes.

"Yes it's me Robyn. I-I missed you." Ganondorf hugged the fragile Twili with much force.

"I missed you too. It's lonely without you." Robyn was happy to see her love return from the light world which she never though he would.

Ganondorf did love Robyn even though she had barely turned eighteen. While Ganondorf himself was hundreds of years old but he never did age from the power of the triforce. It was kind of cute to see him find her to love – so short as well compared to him. She was a little over five feet while he was almost nine.

Robyn hadn't of seen Ganondorf since she was young. She never did expect him to return to the Twilight Realm nine years ago. Ganondorf had found the love in her back then but he didn't dare to touch the girl until she had aged nicely into a fine young woman, which now she was.

No one expected Ganondorf to ever find love with such deep dark desires in his heart. But he did somehow – and he held to it. It was probably the only soft thing about him was the special place in his heart for Robyn. She was probably the only one who didn't fear him or stand up to him to try and rid him from the world. Ganondorf didn't care what the world thought of him though.

Robyn looked up into his eyes as he rubbed away the tears she cried from being so delighted of seeing him again. Ganondorf actually smiled at the fair girl who would be the only one to receive such a thing.

"Robyn… you have grown so much…" Ganondorf was happy to see her now fully matured since the last time she was only a girl. A young breast-less, hip-less girl.

"Yes … I have. And now I can appreciate your love more than before. I-I thought you would never return… how did you make it back?" Robyn was curious of how was he able to get back when for a long time she couldn't feel his presence no more.

"I was gone for a while but that foolish princess Zelda had came along and revived me. Apparently she loved me." Ganondorf still had arms around the girl as he was on his knees making it a bit easier for her.

"Princess Zelda loves you? Why that's odd of her… why would she even want to put her kingdom in danger again at your hands?"

"I'm not so sure but one thing is for certain I will not be going back to leave you here all alone again."

"That's good." Robyn let smiles fill her face as Ganondorf's golden eyes reflected into hers.

"I was thinking of settling down sometime soon and perhaps starting a family." He was sincere on his words as his true desires showed through. Robyn blushed at the thought of having a family – meaning they would have to make love to each other.

"Um don't you think it's a bit soon for that… you know I would like to wait I have only just turned eighteen." Robyn wasn't quite ready for that sort of physical love from him since she had been deprived of him for so long.

"If you want to wait then I shall not force it upon you." Ganondorf wished he could finally make love but he didn't want to go against her wishes.

"That's good to hear – even though Midna said that you would force it upon me – looks like she was wrong!" Robyn beamed as she loved to prove her sister wrong.

The two of them strode into the palace as they held hands. They met up with Midna in the dining hall as they sat at the far end of the fine furnished table. Midna looked at Ganondorf with horror to see him return knowing all too well that he was dead by her hands and the hero's. But she couldn't tell her sister that of her deeds while she had her absence from the realm.

"Hmph hello Midna…" Ganondorf was stern of seeing her again. Midna was still mortified by his presence as the golden pools of the only purity in him stared her dead in the face.

"H-Hello…" Midna stuttered on her words as they were choked upon.

"Isn't it great Midna – told you he would return out of his love for me!" Robyn was thrilled about Ganondorf letting the love struck side get to her. She hugged into the side of the well built man. And slowly his arms were placed gently around her.

"Yeah… great!" Midna became sarcastic in a moment. Robyn frowned at her.

"Why aren't you happy for us?" Robyn was disappointed she too didn't like Ganondorf's presence in the land once more.

"Oh yeah I'm happy for you but … it's just Ganondorf himself that bugs me. Why couldn't you have fallen in love with a fine Twili man?" Midna had better in mind for her sister; she only wished her sister could see that.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Ganondorf is better than any Twili wimp!" Robyn was offended by her sister even mentioning someone else in which she had been doing to her for years since Ganondorf's last appearance. Ganondorf too was offended by Midna and her comments of no love between the two. But he did enjoy Robyn praising him.

"Well if the Twili boys are so great then why haven't you found one of them Midna?" Ganondorf smirked under his brow as his teeth grimaced at her – fangs and all.

"Mind your business! Go – leave – go do what you have to do!" Midna motioned her hand for them to leave. And so they did without any hesitation.

Out in the Gardens the two sat quietly talking amongst themselves. Robyn sat on Ganondorf's waist as he lay on the ground with his arms folded behind his head. "It's so nice to be back… just to lie here with you." Ganondorf enjoyed his loves company.

Robyn leaned over the man as he was covered in a shade by her thick, dark brown locks. Ganondorf was curious of what she might try – but his thoughts were not where they were supposed to be. Robyn blushed. "D-Do you mind if I … if I kiss you? I always dreamed of it…" Robyn could feel her heart pound in her chest as she became excited.

"Ah so that's what your after. Go ahead then – it would be my pleasure." Ganondorf seemed to enjoy the thought of it more than she did as it made him stand on end.

Robyn leaned in further as their noses touched. She could feel his breath against her own. Ganondorf was red in the cheeks of his which were usually a green colour like the rest of him. He snaked his arms around her waist trying to shift them to the right place. He tangled one of his hands in her thick locks of hair. She already took out the headdress he bore and laid it on the side of the two. She had her hands strung throughout his hair as long red waves of it flowed beneath him – much longer than her hair.

Finally she leaned in and kissed him after a little hesitation. It was soft as the two of them tangled lips at first then became more into it as they fell into a deep trance of each other's love thus introducing gentle tongues to the picture. Ganondorf and Robyn were having their first time at such a foreign thing. Ganondorf wanted to feel more of Robyn as he was not only pleased but aroused with such a kiss taking him over. Robyn felt this way too but it was so odd to her – she had never felt this way before.

Robyn herself didn't think the man could be so gentle as the two kissed more and more. Ganondorf himself thought that he could never find a nice situation where he could be gentle again like he was to Robyn when she was younger. Like when he hugged the small girl. Kissing was much nicer than just a hug.

Even though he did remember the last time he hugged her when he left for the light world. To see such a saddened look on her face as she cried – watching him leave through the portal. Even back then their love was treasured. Midna on the other hand at that time was young herself and didn't care for Ganondorf. Back then she didn't know who he was and she still doesn't remember that time of seeing him. Robyn did at least or their love might have not of made it.

When Ganondorf snapped out of his in trance thoughts of memories of a time gone by he realized that he had stopped kissing Robyn. He looked into her eyes. She sat up only to find something poking her. She blushed badly.

"Ganondorf… is that what I think it is?" Robyn was kind of spooked at first by it.

"Yes… sorry about that… forgive me." Ganondorf was quite ashamed of letting himself go astray in her presence.

"It's okay … don't worry about it – I'm pretty sure it could be worse." Robyn got up as she brushed herself off leaving Ganondorf still on the ground lying down. Her eyes drifted down toward. She giggled at him. He sat up looking down at it himself, embarrassed about the whole incident of it.

"I suppose … I just wish I hadn't of done that while I was trying to give you that special moment. Your first kiss." Ganondorf's eyes drifted back up to her. Robyn only smiled.

"It was still nice." Robyn was pleased with his efforts to make her pleased with him.

"That's good!" Ganondorf's bliss returned.

Robyn held out a hand signalling him to get up. Ganondorf took her hand and got off the ground. He hugged her tightly. He never wanted to leave her again. He swore to himself that he would protect her from all that he could even if it did kill him.

Robyn too had thoughts of him protecting her but she questioned would he always be around to. Would he be able to save her from anything – anything at all. She would hate to see him take up his blade again fearing it might be his last battle if he ever did. She knew though that all wasn't going to be safe like she wanted – it never did stay like that and it never will. Robyn knew that if princess Zelda loved him – which she would do anything to have what she wanted. She might even get the hero involved again.

Robyn felt the urge to cry. She was never at peace with her thoughts about the two of them being together forever since the bad experiences she had. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Ganondorf looked her in the brown eyes she had filling over and over with tears. Ganondorf didn't need to ask her what was wrong – he knew. He knew that soon he might just have to go again to try and do his duty of protecting her from anything. He knew that princess Zelda would never let them sleep. Not ever.

Ganondorf tried to wipe away the tears on Robyn's face but they didn't stop as her crying became more and more.

"Please Robyn try to think of happy things – I wouldn't want you to be sad, I love you and I don't want to see that in you." Ganondorf was gentle as his hand caressed her face.

"B-But Ganondorf … what if you do have to leave again – you know that there will never be true peace for anyone! A-And Zelda what about her she would never let you live your life like it is now! She brang you back for herself – not for me!" Robyn was in terrible distraught for joy.

"I know that! And she will not have me – I don't ever want to hear you say that again about us never being together!" Ganondorf was furious at the girl defying and having no confidence in his words.

"I-I … I'm sorry…" Robyn felt a lump guilt form in the back of her throat for angering the mighty Ganondorf. She fell to her knees unable to stand with such sorrow weighing upon her shoulders. Ganondorf knelt beside her – trying to comfort her for being so outraged at her.

"No … I'm sorry – I lost my cool, forgive me for that. I didn't mean to make you worse…" Ganondorf for one of the first times in his life felt terrible for what he had done. He leaned in and hugged the poor girl again. It wasn't a hug that was just there but it was one that gave a bit of comfort to the both of them. They sat there without words between them snuggled into each other until the sun went down behind the dark mountain side.

Days passed, turning into months, turning into years. Not a sign out of anything, nothing. Midna was still there with her defying self. The two couple had become a bit more used to each other. But that fear of each other fading into oblivion still dwelled in the back of their minds.

Link was still as strong and confident as ever as he headed off to Princess Zelda's castle. He was confident with the hopes to be wed to the fair and lovely princess in his eyes. Little did he know Zelda still planned vengeance on Ganondorf for not giving her what she wanted those years ago.

The door opened slowly as Link in one of his best suits of armour stood in the doorway. Zelda looked at him but then turned away – shying from his gaze.

"What is it you want Link?" Zelda didn't want his presence at the moment – she liked being alone for the best of her time. With no one bothering her leaving her mind run wild about her feelings for Ganondorf. Link on the other hand had his mind filled with her.

"I have come to ask you something." Link smiled warmly as he closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" Zelda remained facing the other way.

"I … I was wondering – would you marry me?" He got up behind her and put his arms around her waist as one of his hands circled with a small box.

"Marry you? … Why would I do that?" Zelda didn't want to be blunt thus she gave him back a question.

"Don't you love me?" Link was hurt and his face read that hurt all over it.

"No… I'm sorry Link but my heart belongs in another man." Zelda herself was filled with the same sorrow as Link. It was there day after day and beginning to take its toll on her.

"Who?" Link wanted to know who could've stolen the princess away from him when he thought he had it all.

"Ganondorf… " Zelda felt tears pierce her face as she began to feel guilt for loving a man that could never love her back no matter how hard she tried. And yet she didn't love the man standing before her because of her twisted love for Ganondorf.

"G-Ganondorf? B-But why him…" Link couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to cry himself – but he knew he couldn't, he had to be strong. But Ganondorf – how he wondered – how could such a girl like Zelda love the man that almost destroyed her kingdom. "Fine princess … I will leave you then to your fate." Link left before he became his most hated thing a killer. He hated the fact that she loved such a man. Link was determined to make the princess see that of what he did.

So Link set off to kill Ganondorf once again! Link was determined to make him pay for what he did – for stealing the heart of Princess Zelda.

Link arrived in the Twilight Realm with strong determination for his goals. He travelled the lands till he reached the palace which housed the man he hated. Link opened doors slowly as he used all of strength. There stood in the room was Robyn – waiting for him. Link's eyes focused on the short stature of a girl. Robyn drew the large blade. Link was ready for her attack but then was frozen in his tracks when he took focus on what Robyn held behind her.

It was Zelda – lifeless and bloody. Link was outraged – why would Robyn even bother to touch Zelda little lone kill her. Robyn had an angered look spread across her face.

"W-Why would you kill her?!" Link hollered at the fragile Twili.

"Because she got in my way and I couldn't have her interrupt mine and Ganondorf's love." Robyn remained blunt towards him.

"Fine then – I shall get rid of you out of my way for interrupting mine!" Link came at Robyn with much force. They fought and fought for hours until finally the last blow was delivered.

Robyn coughed up blood onto the fine flooring. She had Link's sword stuck through her heart as she only stood there eyeing Link. But her eyes soon focused on an upset Ganondorf. He came to her aid when it was too late. He looked into her eyes as they pooled with tears of dreams unfulfilled.

"Ganondorf… I-I'm sorry… I love you… don't forget… that." And with the last smile Robyn had died his arms with tears now joining hers. He cried hard-the hardest he ever would. But at last his anger fused onto Link who had killed his love. Ganondorf put down Robyn's body slowly onto the floor before he would slay Link.

And with that as fast a Link had seen Ganondorf move he was dying by the hands of his most hated enemy. Blood poured from the wound in his side. And finally he too fell over – dead.

Ganondorf returned over to Robyn. That's where he fell to his knees and began to cry again for his love, for his dreams, for everything he had or ever wanted. He always wanted to start a family but now he was unable for the girl he loved and would be the only one he loved was dead and not coming back. He looked around at the spilt blood everywhere. He wished this had never happened – that Zelda had never loved him – that Link never loved her. He wanted so many things and to have them with Robyn but now his world was crushed – shattered into a billion pieces.

Ganondorf decided enough was enough - he would be with Robyn no matter what – he said that he would protect her and always be by her side when she needed him. So he now eyed the blade a few feet away from him. It was the master sword. He picked up the blade. It shined in the dim dusk.

He then shoved the blade through his own heart feeling the pain for real this time as he let himself die. He bled out until his strength was spent from loss then he fell over next to his dead love, joining her in the afterlife. And there they all were dead Link, Zelda, Robyn, and now finally Ganondorf. Finally Robyn and Ganondorf would get to be together like they both wanted. Like they had dreamed of when they had first met and now the two were dead. And were never coming back to take the land again – leaving Midna alone left to deal with them all gone.

None of this would've happened if Zelda didn't love Ganondorf. If only greed didn't get to the best of the princess in the end. If link had of stopped her from bringing back the man of great and terrible power. None of this would have never happened…

Now Midna regretted for ever hating the two and their love when she found them dead. She wished she had never said such words but now it was too late and she knew that. Thus her wishes were left unfulfilled also. And so the peace returned to Hyrule and the Twilight Realm.

And forever shall that peace stay…

~The end~ 


End file.
